bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Time Travel Tower
Time Travel Tower Time Travel Tower shoots bloons with normal darts. After all, he is just a dart monkey with a time machine. You can only have one of these at a time. Unlocked when Level 88 on Medium is completed on Monkey Lane. (All prices are on Medium.) Firing speed: 0/0 Dart Monkey Cost: $2500 Tier 1 Upgrades Futuristic Phasers: ''' * Description: Time Travel Tower gets phasers from the distant future. * Stats: Like Monkey Apprentice's energy attack, speed still that of a 0/0 dart monkey, can pop 2 bloons per shot. * Cost: $250 '''Faster Phasers: * Description: The phasers are now faster. * Stats: Now the speed of a Ninja Monkey. * Cost: $180 Tripled Popping Power: * Description: Now can pop 3x the bloons and has 2x popping power against M.O.A.B. class bloons. * Stats: Self-explanatory. * Cost: $470 Time Paradox: * Description: When hit, bloons immediately think about time paradoxes, stunning them for 8.8 seconds while they try to figure out how a time paradox is created/how one ends. * Stats: Self-explanatory. * Cost: $10750 Tier 2 Upgrades Secret Files: * Description: Time Travel Tower stole secret bloon files. * Stats: Gives towers in range ability to pop lead, black and camo bloons but it doesn't grant itself those abilities. * Cost: $570 Advanced Research: * Description: Research from the future allows the Time Travel Tower to pop camo, lead, and frozen bloons. * Stats: Self explanatory. * Cost: $680 Driving: * Description: Drives in a 2.5 inch straight line (anywhere, as long as it doesn't run into other towers, water, the track, the edge of the screen, or anywhere towers can't be placed). * Stats: Moves at 0/0 Monkey Ace speed. * Cost: $740 Time Travel (Ability): * Description: Ever wish you could undo the last round to aim better with your Dartling Guns, spend your cash on something else, and put road spikes to avoid losing some of your lives? Well now you can do just that. * Stats: Undoes the last round, CAN ONLY BE USED ONCE PER TIME TRAVEL TOWER ! If you run out of lives you CANNOT use this to undo that round! * Cost: $8463 History and Trivia History: Once a team of Engineer Monkeys found the broken pieces of a Delorean near some train tracks. They reassembled it and recognized it as a time machine. They planned to show it at the opening night of a new Monkey City. But one night, a curious Dart Monkey snuck into the garage and got in the car. What the Engineer Monkeys didn't know is that when fixing it, the time machine turned sentient. The Dart Monkey accidentally fused with it and they became the Time Travel Tower and since then, they have been using their powers to pop bloons. Trivia: * Back to the Future reference. Obviously. * Type 'Time' on a phone to get the price of the Time Travel ability. * The curious Dart Monkey in the history section was not intended in any way to relate to the kids TV show Curious George. Category:Towers